nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
is the Main Character and protagonist in the Test Subject Blue series. He is also known as Test Subject Blue or Test No. 0001232423545. Blue is a Blue Enzyme, and is considered by the Professor. History Test Subject Blue Blue started off as an experiment by the Professor. He put Blue through 25 tests, seeing what the Enzyme was capable of. Blue succeeded all tests, and after completing all 25 tests, the Professor merged the Blue Enzyme with the Orange Enzyme. This created the Green Enzyme, which came out confused. Test Subject Green From the created Green Enzyme, the Professor tested it out against Blue. On the third test, the Professor was attacked suddenly after inserting Blue into the test. After Blue completed the test, the Professor injected him into the next test, amongst struggling. During the fight, the container blue was in was knocked over. As Blue approached the Food Pill in the level, he was grabbed by a hand and taken off screen. Blue was taken to another test container, guarded by Guards. Upon completing 25 tests, Blue was injected into Rex210. Spin Offs Test Subject Arena Blue appeared as player 1 in Test Subject Arena. He retained all his same actions from the previous games. He received a new melee attack where when he attacks Green at close range, instead of shooting him Blue will slash him with an extended piece of Proton. Armaments Blue does his tests in a Mechanical Suit called the Proto Suit. This suit allows him to shoot Proton Bullets for defense, and move freely around his surroundings. He is also given the ability to jump, but he is rather weak, as the hazards present in levels and enemies will instantly shatter and destroy his Suit, and himself. In Test Subject Arena, he gains a melee attack where when very close to Green, he will slash Green with an piece of Proton extending from Blue's gun. Occupation Blue is tested out by the Professor through 25 tests. In each Test, he is spawned and placed in his Suit from a Spawn Cylinder. In each level, he must navigate himself to a Food Pill, which at the start of each level is surrounded by a Glass Capsule. To deactivate the Glass Capsule, a Key Card, which when picked up will deactivate the Glass around the Food Pill. Blue can now obtain the Food Pill, which he will pick up when he gets to it and be sucked through a pipe to the next level. He may have to use other objects to get to the Key Card and Food Pill. Trivia * Blue has the appearance of a Slime from Dragon Quest. * When Blue stands in one place for a set amount of time, he will throw himself up against the glass in his suit twice, creating cracks, which will quickly disappear. This may signify Blue does not like his container or the tests. * A suit resembling the Rex209 suit can be seen in the Test Subject Blue concept art in an interview with Nitrome on Quote Unquote. This suit probably served as the base for Rex209. * In Test Subject Arena Blue gains a special melee attack where he will slash Green with a piece of Proton extending from his gun. It is not known if this will be implemented into future Test Subject Blue games and the proton suit might not be used and the Rex209 might not have the weapon. * Although enzymes have no genders, Blue is referred to be male. * Blue appears in the Nitrome 2.0 skin, on the edge of a giant vat of what appears to be Orange Enzymes. Category:Main Games Category:Characters Category:Test Subject Blue